I'm older for a Reason
by Little Liger
Summary: A series of IkexMist sibling oneshots, short stories, drabbles and the like. Rated T for possible content in later chapters.


This is something else that popped up into my head awhile back. I always thought that Ike and Mist were a cute pair of siblings. They have a few skirmishes, but they are just so close. It's probably because they've only got each other left in the world as far as family goes. So anyway, I wanted to do a small tribute to them. A few short stories, one-shots, and other such things with my favorite FE siblings.

* * *

Mist was sitting outside on a small grassy hill. She had watching the sun going down before her. Her father's mercenary fort stood strong behind her and everyone she called family was inside.

However, something tugged at the young woman's heart this evening and she could not concentrate on anything. She knew why, of course. It had been a few years, but today was a day she would not soon forget… Her older brother had avenged their father's death on this day three years ago. Now he was gone, leaving the reins of leadership with Titania, leaving her all alone. All so he could escape Tellius for a few years!

Sure, she had her husband, Boyd, but the Greil Mercenaries just weren't the same without their blue haired commander. Mist sighed and closed her eyes tight. She could feel tears sneaking their way onto her face, she had promised Ike she wouldn't cry while he was gone and she had kept to that promise for three whole years.

"Ike you idiot... Can't you see that everyone misses you? Come home, big brother!" she could not stop them now, the tears flowed down her face freely; she was now laying on the grass hill, crying into the ground.

She could hear footsteps from behind her; then the feel of a rough yet comforting hand came next. "Mist… its okay, just because he hasn't come back, it doesn't mean he won't, right?" a deep voice spoke to her. Mist nodded her head before jumping into the man's arms and crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Oh, Boyd, I just miss him a whole lot. He's my brother and he left me all alone." Boyd gave her a light squeeze, chuckling softly.

"He did not. You still have me, and… well all of the other mercenaries too." He stroked her back lovingly.

Boyd's eyes met Mist's for the first time that night. Her baby blue met with his green, and Boyd could see she was angry with her brother. Deep inside, he knew Mist was only worried for the only true family she had left. He sighed and shifted his body so that he was lying beside her; arms wrapped tightly around Mist's waist. She gave him a sideways glance before joining him. Now they looked up at the stars that had appeared with the sunset.

"They're pretty aren't they?" asked Mist, looking dreamily at the blackening sky.

"Yeah… they are." Boyd's voice trailed.

Mist turned her head to look at him. Boyd's head faced away from hers. He was looking intently at the forest edge that sat next to the fort.

"Did you see something in there?" Mist asked slyly.

Boyd visibly flinched and turned to face her, a forced smile on his features, "I thought I saw a laguz rustling around in the bushes over there". He pointed towards the bushes in question. Mist giggled.

"You're too easily distracted… you know?" she sighed at Boyd, who now faced her.

Boyd's eyes quickly flashed above Mist's head; a mischievous grin appeared now. Mist looked at him confused, but Boyd just smiled and looked into her eyes.

"_I'll have to ask him later how he moved that fast…" _The Reaver mused.

Mist stretched her arm out to touch Boyd's hair and ruffled it, much to his chagrin. Boyd stole another look behind his wife and smiled wider. Suddenly, she felt something snake around her waist and lift her up off the ground. Mist screamed a short scream before a large hand covered her mouth. Large, muscular arms had wrapped around her midsection. She gasped in realization of who exactly was holding her.

A gruff voice whispering in her ear confirmed her guess, "Guess who's home, Mist?"

Mist turned around in her captor's arms to see Ike holding her; a large smile present on his features. The Valkyrie felt tears coming once more, and planted her face in her brother's shoulder. The blue haired man tightened his grip around the younger sibling, patting her back and shushing her.

"Its okay, Mist… I am not leaving again. From now on, I'm here to stay." He consoled her as best a he knew how.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Mist looked into her brother's face to see him still smiling. She smiled back at him and gave him a squeeze.

"Welcome home you stupid idiot." Ike scoffed, offended while Mist giggled.

Boyd took this chance to rise from his spot on the ground, clapping Ike's shoulder with a large hand, both men grinned.

"It's been too long, Commander. Where've you been all this time?" Ike shrugged,

"I've been places I didn't think existed. How're you treating her?" He motioned to the girl in his arms with his head.

Boyd just grinned wider, "I promised you I would take care of her, and I have for three years". He stated proudly.

"Can we go inside and show everyone else who decided to show up?" asked Mist as she struggled free of her brothers grip.

"Yeah… maybe we can show him his first nephew while we're at it." Boyd laughed.

They lead Ike back to the fort, where many friendly and familiar faces greeted him. The Greil Mercenaries had stayed together without their true Commander, and Ike couldn't have been more proud.

Only Mist knew how happy Ike truly was to have returned home. He had always told her, even before he had left her alone three years ago, "I'm older for a reason."

* * *

How was that? Like it, don't like it? You've taken the time to read this, so please do me a favor and reveiw. I really do enjoy knowing my work is appreciated and after losing the drive to write this, I almost think I deserve some reveiws. Tell me how I did, what's wrong? What did you like? Tell me how you feel, I don't appreciate flames but CC would be lovely.


End file.
